Harry Potter and the Hobbit Adventure
by ThePrisonerOfAzkaban
Summary: Sauron's ring has not been destroyed. The ring has fallen into the hands of Harry Potter and Voldemort is seeking it. Can Harry, Hermione, Ron, Frodo and Sam destroy the ring before Voldemort catches them?


'Good evening Gandalf' calmly spoke Dumbledore as he held his hand out to greet the wizard. The hilltop was quiet and the ominous silhouette of Hogwarts glowed behind the two wizards in the moonlight. 'The pleasure is all mine, I assure you' replied Gandalf as he took the wizards hand within his own and shook it. Gandalf then withdrew and leant onto his staff and spoke clearly and carefully. 'Why did you call me here tonight Dumbledore?' he asked, having a long deep breath of his pipe which created smoke circles, that floated on the wind towards Hogwarts. 'Its delicate business' whispered Dumbledore. 'Oh Dumbledore, I could have guessed that by the way you called me out here onto the hilltop, come come Dumbledore speak what needs to be spoke' wisely asked Gandalf, keeping his impatience quiet. 'It involves Voldemort, he seeks the very thing you and I both fear no dark wizard should ever covert! He seeks the ring' Gandalf almost immediately stood up straight. 'The ring? Sauron's ring?' he began quickly, 'But it was destroyed. The hobbits took the ring to mount doom, we saw Sauron's eye destroyed' he took the pipe out of his mouth seriously, and looked at the wizard before him. 'Yes, I know. I have a very faithful colleague working inside of Voldemort's close circle. He relayed the information to me that Voldemort had found Sauron's personal book in a cavern west of here. Inside Sauron had wrote of the ring, and had stated that the ring could only be destroyed in a world where no one has evaded death, and that if the ring has been thrown into the fiery pits of mount doom in a world where one has evaded death, then the ring would be under the possession of that particular being' calmly answered Dumbledore. 'What dark magic is this? And who is the being whom evaded death?' questioned Gandalf. Dumbledore encased his hands behind his back and began to pace. 'Dark ancient magic, magic that had been thought to be buried long ago. I don't know how Sauron would have gotten his hands on this kind of magic, nor do I understand why he used this particular magic. However I do know who now posses the ring. A student of mine, Harry Potter' Gandalf almost jumped at the name. 'The boy who lived, of course' piped up Gandalf who began to face Hogwarts in the distance. 'Does the boy know he has the ring?' he continued. 'He must do, the ring would have made its way too him by any means necessary. He may have found it by the lake, we are not to know!' answered Dumbledore. 'I can assure you however that Harry does not understand the power of the ring! Ancient magic like that is no longer taught'. Gandalf took in a deep breath of his pipe to Dumbledore's dislike. 'I presume you feel that the boy should take the ring to Mordor, do you not?' questioned Gandalf. 'Well of course, only he can destroy the ring as he is the one who evaded death. The question is who shall go with him? I'm afraid I cannot, I have to stop Voldemort's forces entering Hogwarts' Dumbledore said calmly. Gandalf puffed on his pipe again. 'I feel Frodo shall go with the boy as he has been the only one to make it to Mordor and out again alive. He will feel it necessary to bring the young hobbit Samwise I have no doubt'. 'Ah friendships, the boy will bring his close friends Hermione and Ron I have full faith' replied Dumbledore. 'The five of them and me will therefore go to Mordor. I know many allies on the way who can offer up their services', 'And I do also', 'so we'll be ok. However Dumbledore I'm afraid I cannot promise their safety. They come willingly knowing what their fate could become do you understand?', 'I wouldn't have it any other way' replied Dumbledore. 'Good, I'll be back at sunrise with the Hobbits, alert the boy as best as you can. Good luck', and with that, Gandalf turned his back and began to walk down the hilltop into the distance.


End file.
